Made For You
by youshinebright
Summary: UNFINISHED  Hayley Williams wakes up to find that Josh Farro has released his exit statement online. How does she deal with it, and what relationships will begin and end because of it?
1. Chapter 1

Hayleys POV;

I was awoken by a droning, buzzing noise. I lazily searched around for my cellphone and my blurry eyes focused on the screen. Taylor was calling me. I glanced at the time, 7:03am. What? Taylor wouldn't be calling me at this time if it wasn't important.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Hey Hayley." He said, sounding cautious. "Sorry to call you so early but I thought you should know straight away. Um.." He paused, sighing. "Y'know how we wrote the message about Josh and Zac leaving the band on the website.."

"Yes" I replied dimly. It hurt having to type it. Having to write it. It hurt knowing that our family all around the world would have to read it.

"Um, well it seems that Josh and Zac have written their own 'exit statement' on their own blog. And it's not pretty, Hayley. It sounds to me like Josh wrote it all. There's a lot of hate in it. A lot of blame and nastiness.. ..towards you."

I could tell he didn't want to tell me this.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. What was going on?

"He basically wrote that you're the reason why they quit. That you manipulated everyone and that we're just a manufactured band of our label. That you wanted all the attention.. ..please don't make me go on Hayley." He pleaded.

I was still silent. Too shocked to talk. To think.

"Hayley? Im so sorry. I just wanted you to know before anyone else could, or before you stumbled across it on the internet. He makes a stab at Jeremy too. At all of us. I can't believe it either. I don't know what to think."

"Is it real?" I ask. Surely it must be a joke.

"I'm afraid it is. Um, Josh posted a video confirming it. I just.. I.." He mumbled, exasperated.

"Look, don't do anything. Stay off the internet. Jeremy and I are coming over. We love you." He said before hanging up.

I tried to get a grip on what just happened, on what was happening.

Josh wrote a hate blog blaming me for them quitting? We have our differences. We had them when we began our friendship and we have them now. We had been drifting apart in the last year and a half, but I can't remember anything that would make him so bitter and so angry at me to do something like this. We knew that they weren't enjoying this anymore. You could feel it and see it. They were missing their friends and family and getting tired of travelling from one country to the next, but what did I do? When Josh and I had broken up I thought we had split on relatively good terms. We were just different. His beliefs were different, more strict that mine. I got sick of him telling me what to do, never feeling good enough for him. But we weren't going to be bitter towards each other, at least that's what I thought. We promised it wouldn't interfere with our music and the band. When we had finished touring for Riot! and all went back home to have a break, Josh seemed to drift away from us. I wouldn't see him for weeks. We were all feeling distant from one another. I started dating Chad, and Josh was going out with Jenna. He eventually didn't even want to meet up with me. I started hearing rumours that Josh supposedly started saying how I've changed, how I've turned my back on the bible, turned my back on the band. I didn't know where any of this came from. Then the more nasty rumours started popping up. That I thought I was the most important one in the band, how I _loved_ the attention, how I always told him I wanted to go solo. I mean, what the fuck? I have said time and time again how I love being in a band, its all I've ever wanted. I love the guys and wouldn't be able to live without them. I don't ask for attention. I sing vocals. I write songs. I am apart of a band. I could scream it at the top of my lungs until I lose my voice and swear it on the bible but he still wouldn't believe me. He is the one that changed.

My family and Chad thought that Jenna had done something. Making me look like a bad guy, but what had I done to her? I didn't even know her that well. I didn't and still don't completely understand what was going on.

It was around this time I had started writing some songs for the new album. I spent a week alone scribbling down everything I had been feeling. Most of it was about Josh, our break up and what was happening now. I felt so alone and so hurt. After all we'd been through, all the fun times and late night jam sessions and those nights we stayed up talking. How did it end up like this?

I contacted Taylor and Jeremy and got their opinions on the lyrics, and the possibility of doing another album. They were all for it. I was nervous to tell Zac because he is so close to Josh. To my surprise he was stoked to do some new stuff. I wasn't the one to tell Josh. I was sure he wouldn't want anything to do with us. With me. He agreed. I don't know why. Why would he want to be around some 'manipulative, attention seeking traitor'? I wanted things to be back to normal between us. I did love Josh. I don't know why anymore. He showed up to our meeting where we all discussed our feelings and what we wanted to happen. We all wanted to do another album and see how that goes. It was extremely awkward. He wasn't happy with my lyrics. He didn't like that it seemed 'one-sided' but he went along with it. Why did he go along with it? This was the beginning of Brand New Eyes. It was inevitable that it would end the way it did. I just wish it wasn't so ugly.

I jumped out of my reminiscing daydream when I heard a rapid knocking on the front door. I was still in my bed, still half asleep and hoping this was all a dream.

I walked dizzily to my front door, unlocked and opened it. I looked up saw Taylor and Jeremy staring at me, assessing me, seeing if I looked okay. Taylor took a step in and lifted me into a hug. I clinged to him, feeling his love and warmth. I needed him. He slowly rubbed my back and set me back down on my feet.

"Im okay, Im just confused. It hasn't really sunken in. Why would he do this? They said they would write something on the fansite but never did. Is he angry that we got there first? Maybe we didn't say the right things according to him. What did I do?" I said as tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Hayley, look at me." Jeremy ordered as he rested his hands on my shoulders. I stared at the ground, but he carried on talking.

"You didn't do a thing. We are in this together. He is angry at the world because things didn't work out the way he wanted. He always wants attention and when he doesn't get it he destroys everything in his path. _You did not do anything_, okay?"

He gently grabbed my chin and tilted it up, forcing me to look into his eyes. He meant every word he said, I knew that. I trusted Jeremy and Taylor. I could hand them my life and they would keep it safe from anything. I had to believe him when he said it's not my fault. Deep down I knew it.

"Okay." I squeaked.

He sat me down on the couch and Taylor went and grabbed my laptop.

"Do you want to read it now? You don't have to. We could do something else first. Let you wake up a bit?" Taylor suggested.

I smiled. I must look like a mess. I decide to have a shower to freshen up. I quickly dress, itching to know what this statement said. I didn't have to read it, did I? I plan on never seeing him again anyway. I don't want anything to do with him. Curiosity gets the better of me and I decide I should read it. If he does indeed take a stab at Jeremy or Taylor I will probably will a plan a visit or 'accidentally' bump into him at some point.

I walk back to the living room and look up at Taylor.

He gives me a half smile.

I return his smile. "Thank you for calling me."

No matter what Josh says, I will always have the guys. We will always be there for each other.

"And thank you both for coming."

I sit back down on the couch and Jeremy and Taylor sit on either side of me with my laptop on the coffee table in front of us.

Taylor brings up the blog with their statement. I begin reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylors POV;

Jeremy and I both sat with her while she read it. I had her tiny hand in mine, squeezing it when it got to the harder parts. I read it again, to make sure it was real.

My brother Justin had text me earlier in the morning telling me to get online as fast as I could because there was something I needed to see. He said he had found out about their statement through Twitter and our fans were going insane. I don't see how Josh could do that to them, to involve people who support and love us. Those are the people we call family. You don't do that to your family.

After Hayley had finished reading it she sat back and stared at the screen for a moment. Jeremy and I looked at each other and then to her, trying to read her expression. She looked hurt and betrayed. Broken. We all were, but it hit her harder because she and Josh used to date and most of that statement was aimed at her. I don't know how anyone could do that. There wasn't a single hateful bone in her body. She is the most amazing person I have ever known.

She turned her head to look at me with tears building up in her eyes.

The look on her face at this moment shattered me.

I want to take her somewhere, somewhere far from here. I couldn't stand to see her like this. My free hand tensed up into a fist.

A sudden burst of anger washed over me. Why did he do this? Did he want everyone to turn on her?

"Tay, you alright?" she asked, looking worried.

I looked at her, composed myself and smiled. I didn't want her worrying about me.

"Yeah, but I'm quite pissed off to be honest. But who cares about me. How could he do this to you?"

I give an apologetic look to Jeremy because he was mentioned as well but he gives an understanding nod. Right now our main focus was Hayley.

"I didn't know I was _that_ bad. You guys should've said something!" Jeremy and I both begin to object but stop when we hear her giggle.

She looked at Jeremy and gave him a weak smile, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand still locked tight to mine. We sat like that for some time.

Jeremy and Hayley had fallen asleep on the couch so I get up and stand in the kitchen and stare out the window. What are we supposed to do now? Just take it and act like nothing happened? As soon as that thought passes through my mind, Hayley's home phone starts ringing. I look over at her and Jeremy to see if the noise had woken them up but it hadn't. They needed sleep since I had the displeasure of waking them up early with horrible news.

"Hello? Hayley's place." I say bluntly.

"Hey, Taylor? It's Chad. Is Hayley there, I just heard what happened. Can I talk to her, is she alright? I think she turned off her cell."

"Um, she's actually asleep right now. She seems to be taking it well, but I don't know. It will probably be better if you come over."

"Okay, I'll be over soon."

"Kay." I lazily say, and hang up.

I didn't want him coming around. This was an issue between the band. Yeah, he would be some comfort for Hayley but I wanted to be the one to do that. I know her better than he does. I have loved her longer than he has.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley's POV;

I slowly open my eyes and try to remember where I am. I look around, eyes hooded. I'm in my living room, on my couch. Oh. I feel something warm and soft against me and turn my head and see that Jeremy is still beside me, out to it and quietly snoring. I remember what happened now. We must've fallen asleep after reading Josh's blog.

"Hey" I hear Taylor say as he sits back down beside me, giving my arm an empathetic rub. I smile shyly and look up at him. Taylor has always been there for me. Through everything. He was always there when others weren't. He's completely selfless. I have always loved Taylor, but we've been getting closer in the past few months. Everything feels right when we're together. I never used to let myself think of us being together because of Chad, but we have been drifting apart and I don't see myself with him anymore. I've been too scared to tell him it isn't working between us. I'm afraid of hurting him but being with him when I no longer have feelings for him is much worse, I think.

I snap back into reality.

"Um, hey, what time is it?" I feel like I had been sleeping for hours.

"Only 11am. Chad rang before, said he's coming over. He should be here right about now." He says, slightly annoyed. He and Chad have always gotten along, but it seemed more like a chore than a friendship. I only recently realised why this was, it was when my feelings for Taylor started to become stronger. I began to dislike any girl who talked to Taylor, even Dakotah! I was jealous of my best girl friend talking to Taylor. I knew I was being ridiculous but I was scared that he'd fall for someone. Someone that wasn't me.

I knew I had to break it off with Chad. But right now I have a monster named Josh to deal with.

"Alright. Well I suppose I should get up." I try to push myself off the couch but fail. Taylor stands and gives me his hand. He pulls me up with a bit too much force and I fall into him. He had his arms around me to cushion the impact.

"Whoops, sorry!" he laughs.

"You so did that on purpose" I poke my tongue out at him, "you know I'm not _that_ heavy" I say, play punching him in the stomach.

"I dunno about that" he mumbles then grins.

"Oi!" I laugh and punch him again for real.

There's a loud knock at the door and Taylor lets go of me. Jeremy wakes up with a start.

"Whah, who?" he slurs.

The door's unlocked so Chad lets himself in.

"Oh Hayley, are you alright?"

"I think so," I say as he pulls me into a hug.

"none of it was true, right? He's being completely retarded. It just sucks to know everyone will read it. What will they think of me?" The words slightly muffled from his jacket.

"They won't think any differently than they had been. Your true fans will know something's not right and they're not worth worrying about if they believe it." He reassures me.

"Thank you for coming, Chad." I release myself from the hug.

"Of course. I don't know how anyone could do this. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. I kinda feel like just hanging around here. Hey, don't you have band practise today?"

New Found Glory were touring again soon which means I won't see a lot of Chad. I don't see him much now anyway.

"Yeah, but this is more important." He says and I immediately feel guilty.

"Chad," I sigh "I feel bad now. I don't want this interfering with your band stuff too. I'm fine. I'm over this whole Josh issue. Please go to band practise." I beg. I hated dragging him into my stupid problems. He didn't deserve it. He would say my problems were his problems but I could tell he was getting sick of Josh being at the root of them.

"No, you're not fine." He argues.

"I don't want you to waste your time with another stupid Josh thing. And I'll just be moping around here all day. I really want you to practise. I just.." I sigh loudly.

"You need to start thinking more about yourself and less about others, Hay." He says as he bends to kiss me on the forehead. "Text me if you need anything, ok? I'm not far away. I'll call you soon." He bends down again and kisses my lips.

"Ok. Thank you. I'm so sorry"

"Don't apologise, and you boys take care of her." He adds as he walks past Jeremy and Taylor, heading towards the door.

"Yep." they both say. I had forgotten they were there.

As Chad steps out the door I swear I hear him say under his breath "She seems to let you."

I close the door and turn around to face the guys.

"Sorry. I didn't want to bring him into this mess. He has enough to think about."

"S'all good." Taylor says, turning on the TV. Jeremy sits up to watch it.

"Just gunna go grab my phone."

I had turned it off because I didn't feel like talking to anyone other than Taylor and Jeremy. Josh had now made this a public issue by posting it online so I guess I have to face the consequences of that.

I turn on my phone. 7 missed calls and 15 new text messages.

Damn you Josh Neil Farro!


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley's POV;

It has been a few days since Josh published the exit statement online but I've still been laying low. I don't know why. I shouldn't let it – or him affect me. I've finished crying about it. The past is the past and I need to focus on the future, my future and Paramores future. We were going to carry on without them.

Reading that statement has made me stop and look at myself. Maybe I've been so caught up in the music and touring that I hadn't been noticing how I was treating other people, or how it seemed like I was treating them. If I was a horrible person like Josh says I am then Taylor and Jeremy wouldn't still be with me. They would tell me if I was being unreasonable or a selfish bitch. I have never thought everything was about me. The guys and I have been so close and we've done everything together. To know that one of them feels differently is almost insulting. Breaking up with Josh wasn't easy and I knew things would be difficult after that. We had been so close and I did think we were perfect for each other. As things got more serious he became more controlling and had an opinion about everything I did and everyone I hung out with. I never did anything right according to him. I don't know his reasons for starting up those rumours when we got back home after finishing our last Riot! tour. He was angry, but was he hurt? Maybe he was trying to hurt me back. Did he miss me? How could he miss me when he treated me like something that wouldn't be missed? He wanted people to think I was a horrible person. I was trying to move on and every time I thought I was starting to he would find some way to stop me. He didn't want me to be happy. I guess I had hurt him too much.

I hadn't gone online since reading the statement. I was too afraid of what people would think of me. I should let them think what they want, right? They don't know what we went through. They only know his side. I just hope our fans – our family sticks with us. I need them now more than ever.

There was someone else I needed badly too.

I reach into my pocket and take out my phone. I call Taylor.

"Hey Hayles, you okay?"

"Can I come over? I just.." I pause. I need him, but was this the right time to tell him after what we've been through this week? Was it too much, all at once? Would he think I was using him because I'm upset?

".. I need you."

"Of course you can, Hayles. I could come to yours to save you the drive?"

Gah, he's always thinking of others.

"No no, I need to get out of this house. And you've been running back and forth to and from my house all week. I'm so sorry. I need to get over this. He shouldn't be affecting me. I'm being a whiney girl. I just wanna get away from it. Sorry for putting this all on you! Sorry for always saying sorry. Ugh!"

I'm embarrassing myself. I hear him chuckle which doesn't make me feel quite so bad.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that. You're not in this alone, remember. Don't try and take this all by yourself."

This was true. But 99% of Josh's blog post was about me, he was pointing the finger at me.

Jeremy was mentioned as well but I've been too busy thinking about myself.

"Ill see you soon, yeah?" He adds.

"I'm leaving now."


	5. Chapter 5

Taylors POV;

Hayley said she needed me. We've always needed each other but neither of us has actually said it out loud. It didn't sound like she meant it as friends. It sounded serious, like something more.

What does this mean? She's still technically with Chad. If she had broken it off with him she would've told me. Maybe she is coming to tell me. I stop the thought before it becomes anything more. Things were going so fast, but I didn't care.

My heart starts pounding rapidly as I realise she'll be here any second.

"Shhh!" I tell it. Useless.

I hear two quiet knocks then the door opens. A tiny figure walks through. I get up and walk towards her.

"Hi." I say, reaching out my arms. She steps into me and puts hers around my neck, pulling herself closer. I wrap my arms around her tiny body and pull her in even closer.

I gently rock us from side to side, putting my lips to the top of her head and I think about kissing her flame-orange hair but I don't.

She moves her head out from under mine, looks at me and smiles. This was a genuinely happy smile that I haven't seen from her lately. I grin back. Her smile turns into a small, shy one and then she pushes her face into my chest and giggles.

"Uh.. so what's up Hayles?" I got distracted by the smell of her hair and forgot she was here for a reason. One that didn't include me. "Just been thinkin' about things. That breaking up with Josh all those years ago led to this. Like all his feelings had built up and he couldn't hold it in any longer. I can't think of anything else that would make him do this." She lets out a long sigh. "Cause he's a retard." I mumble as I sit us down on the couch, and quickly try to cover it up "..don't even bother trying to find out why, Hayles. It's just.. _he's _just not worth your time." She fiddles with a button on my shirt and I stare at her tiny hand and fingers "Yeah, you're right Tay. And I guess I already know that but it was just a shock, ya know? I just needed to be with you.., someone. You're probably getting sick of me, though." She looks up and gives an unsure smile. I put my hand through her hair and scruff it up "I never get sick if you." She tries to swat my hand away.

"Um, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about." She says cautiously, staring at me and sitting up straight. This doesn't sound good.

"I want to thank you for being here for me and for always being there when I need you." She quickly looks away but keeps talking. "And.. I've been holding it in for a while now, but I need to tell you. That I love you, Tay." Her eyes flash up to mine and down again. My heart starts beating harder and faster. As friends? More? I should know by the way she said it and the tone but I've already forgotten and my visions gone blurry but I just stare at her. Crap. Do I ask or do I say I love her back? She looks back up at me with worried eyes. I take a deep breath. "I need to say something too." I blurt. My eyes are locked on hers. Her bright hazel-green eyes are still staring back and the words begin to flow. "I love you too, Hayles. So so much and I don't want you to be with Chad or anyone else. I want you to be with me cause I'm done waiting for you." I confess and she stays silent and still, like she wasn't expecting me to say that.

I blink and her lips are suddenly on mine. Her kisses are soft and warm and better than I expected. My hate for Josh and Chad quadruples knowing they had these kisses whenever they wanted.

I grab her face in my hands and break the connection. I don't know why. I begin to speak but have nothing to say so my lips tremble awkwardly. I put my mouth back over hers and move my hands down her tiny body to her waist, gripping tightly. She leans into me and we slowly lay down on the couch.

She stops and pulls back after what seemed like a lifetime. She stays resting against me and starts fiddling with my shirt buttons again. "There is something I need to do." She says, hesitating and biting her lip. "I need to break up with Chad.. before we.. continue." She frowns. I don't like Chad, but I don't want Hayley to be seen as a cheater though her relationship with him is practically non existent.

"It would clear my conscience too if you told him before we ..did anything." I exhale, tracing the outline of her lips with my thumb. How had I not noticed how amazing her lips were before?

She sighs. "I kinda want to do it now though. I've wanted to do it for a while but never had the guts. You gave me guts" She screws up her face and I imagine presenting her someone's guts (preferably Josh's) on a silver platter. I don't object to her wanting to do this now, but I don't want her to leave. She pushes against my chest and lifts up off the couch and pulls out her cell.

She calls Chad and asks to meet him at her house a.s.a.p. She sits back down. "I won't make you wait much longer, I promise." She says sternly but gives an apologetic smile. "And I hate to leave but I'd rather get it over with. I'm sorry, I'm all over the place." She lifts her hand to her forehead. I take it and bring it back down. "It will be okay, Hayles. Once we get everything sorted we'll be back to normal."

We needed to forget about everyone and what happened if we wanted to move forward. Hayley hasn't exactly been herself.

I tuck her hair back behind her ear and kiss her. I tilt my head up and kiss her nose. "I could get used to this" I accidentally blurt out loud. She laughs. "So could I," She smiles. "Okay, I should go but Ill come straight back once I'm done." She gives me a half smile and we stand up and walk to her car. "You don't want me to come with you? I could hide in the house!" I have the best ideas. She giggles. "I can totally imagine you hiding somewhere where you'll be seen. You've never really been good at that game, Tay." I put on a sad face and she pokes my nose, making a 'beep' sound. "And I can't imagine what would happen if he was already there and sees you with me before I break it off. Oh the scandal!" I giggle at her comical facial expression as she says it and she tilts her head, smiling. "I've always adored your laugh, Tay, did you know?", "Aw shucks! That's new info to me!" I lean in and kiss her nose once more. I gaze into her eyes. "Be safe, ok?" I open the car door for her.

"I will." She hops in.

"Love you"

"Love you too" she replies as she starts the engine.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley's POV;

I pull up into my driveway and see that Chad's already here. He must've been in the area to get here so fast. He gets out of his car as soon as he spots me. I get out of mine and walk towards him.

"Hey. Everything alright? You sounded kinda.. urgent."

"Yeah. I need to tell you something. Um, lets go inside."

He follows me into the living room and waits patiently for me to start talking. I just need to say it. Get it over and done with. With this ending comes a new beginning. I look into his eyes. "This past week has been tough for me, and its made me stop and think about who I am and what I want. I can see things just aren't working between us anymore and its not fair for you if we stay together and I'm not feeling it." I say, still staring into his eyes. He wasn't surprised, he probably saw this coming. "We never see each other and I hate dragging you into things, Josh things. You don't deserve this." I say honestly.

He thinks for a moment. "Yeah" He sighs. "Things haven't been working between us for a long time. I do care for you a lot, Hayley. Maybe if we weren't both in bands and both so busy, things may have been great."

This is such a waste. We had been dating for nearly two years and for it to end like this, with us being fine about it and capable of walking our separate ways, woundless. "I know" I say, feeling sad and guilty. "I'll always be thinking of what could have been, ya know?. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but there's no reason for us not to be friends."

I smile and lean in for a hug and he puts his monstrous arms around me. "I'll walk you out."

"Don't forget to tell me how touring goes." I add as he gets into his car.

"And don't you forget to fill me in with any new album deets. I wanna make sure I'm the first one to buy it." This makes me laugh. "Of course" I say and he starts the car. He gives me a wave as he reverses down and out of the driveway. "Bye" I whisper, watching him disappear down the street.

And it ended. Just like that.

I text Taylor and tell him everything went fine and I'm coming back to his.

When I arrive he's sitting on the couch playing his guitar. I walk in quietly, listening. It's a slow song, one I haven't heard before. He's mumbling some lyrics and stops playing when he sees me. He turns his head away and I catch him smiling to himself. I didn't want him to stop playing. It sounded like a very raw and emotional song. "Did you write that?" I quietly ask.

"Yeah, it's something I've been playing around with for a lil bit."

"Its beautiful" I say, plonking myself down next to him.

"You're beautiful." He smiles again, at me. "How'd it go with Chad?" he adds in before I could reply to his comment. He knows I can't take compliments well. Anyway _he's _the beautiful one here. "It went well, but it did hurt. I dunno, we'd been together for a long time and it was sad to see him go. We'll still be friends though. I was relieved he felt the same."

He puts his guitar on the ground then puts an arm around me, leaning in and kissing my forehead. "It would've been hard. He's a great dude."

"Did you ..like me when I started going out with him?" I've always wondered if his disliking of Chad was a fairly recent thing or something that he's held on to for a while. He pauses for a second, frowning. "Uh, Hayles. I liked you before you even started going out with Josh." He says, looking pained. I feel a sudden sharp ache in my chest, right in my heart. "Tay? Why didn't you say anything?" I ask, shocked. The ache in my chest doubles as I realise I've been completely selfish and preoccupied with other things to even notice or take an interest in how he felt. He doesn't deserve me at all. I've always loved Taylor. I first met him when I was over at Zac and Josh's house for a band practice. Taylor and Zac were best friends. I thought he was funny and adorable and he became one of my best friends too. We'd always stay up late in their garage after everyone else had gone to sleep, playing music and making up ridiculous lyrics. We were close. Then Josh asked me out and Taylor and I weren't spending as much time together as we used to. I guess he felt like he'd be interfering with mine and Josh's relationship. I wonder if Josh and I didn't get together maybe Taylor and I would've. It could've saved me so much pain. We might've all still been together as a band.

"I couldn't say anything. You were with Josh. And when you broke up, I didn't want to say anything. Not after such a horrible break up and Josh was my friend and I couldn't do that to him either, y'know? And I didn't want to pressure you into another relationship either. I thought you wouldn't want to be in another one for a while. Then I hear you were seeing Chad and I gave up. Or tried to. It was hard to keep on seeing you with someone else."

Tears start streaming down my cheeks. "Noo, don't cry!" He quickly wipes them away. "It's not your fault. I was in an awkward situation and I was too slow. Everyone else got to you before I did." He assures me. "We're together now. That's all that matters."

"I've wasted so many years, Tay. I could've been with you." The tears fall faster and his eyes start to water. "You didn't know, Hayley. You didn't know that Josh would end up being a complete nutcase. I didn't even see it coming. And you always had a thing for Chad. You needed to have those failed relationships to know what you really want. And maybe we're supposed to get together now. Maybe it wouldn't have been right for us back then. But we're not going to dwell on the past, Hay, remember? Only moving forward. "

I hold back the sobs that are desperate to come out. Enough crying. And although I feel like he doesn't deserve me I'm too selfish and I love him too much to let him go. He wouldn't go anyway, not after all this time. "I love you Hayley." He says with so much truth in his voice and heart. I wipe my tears away with my sleeve. I wipe away the past. I fall into him and hold onto him tight. I tilt my head back and look straight into his eyes, right into his soul. "I love you too Tay, more than anything." And with having said that and having it feel so completely right was proof that he was truly made for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Taylors POV;

Everything that I have wanted for the last 5 years happened within a matter of minutes. I finally had her and I was never going to let her go.

I knew she was still blaming herself for everything and she had her reasons, though I completely disagree. She feels that since we weren't together then I wasn't able to completely love her like I wanted, that she had put up a barrier around her because she was with someone else. She feels she has taken something from me, and I had to hold back and that I had wasted so many years loving her and getting nothing in return. I dealt with it because I wanted to. We'd always hang out so I knew she was safe and I was happy with that. I did wish I could kiss her when she was sad and hold her when she was upset. It hurt to see Josh and Chad be the ones who got to do it but she would always come to me as well. We'd sit and talk and enjoy being with each other. I felt like we had something more than she ever had with Josh or Chad. It kept me holding on.

Hayley had spent the night here. We were both emotionally drained and we didn't want to be apart. She had fallen asleep on the couch so I carried her to my bed. She slept in my arms.

I wake before she does and the late morning sun streams down in my face. I lay there looking at her and watch the light spread over her perfect pale skin. She looks younger when she's sleeping, as if all her troubles have not touched her but are waiting for when she wakes. I reach out my hand and lightly stroke her smooth cheek with my finger. After a moment her eyes slowly open. She squints, frowning at the bright light and her eyes find mine. "Hey." I whisper. "Hey, Tay." She smiles. Her eyes look around and then focus back on mine. "What time is it?" I lift my head up to look at the clock on my bedside table. "It's 11:30. We slept for a long time." Considering Hayley fell asleep around 9pm and I shortly after. "We needed it" she says still smiling.

She slides over closer to me and buries her face in against my neck. "I don't want to leave this bed." she mumbles and I feel her warm breath on my skin. "Okay, well you can stay here but I'm starving so I'm getting up!" I tickle her around her ribs and she immediately squeals and starts flailing around uncontrollably. The perfect getaway. I push the blankets off me and quickly get out of bed. Something pulls at my foot as I head for the door and look back to see that it's caught up in the sheets. It prevents me from moving any further and I hop awkwardly a few times before falling over. There goes my head start. Hayley bursts out laughing and I see her head pop out over the edge of the bed. "That's what you get, Taylor York." She hops off the bed and decides to sit on my back. "Now, make me breakfast!" she commands. "I would love to Hayles," I make my voice hoarse "but you're crushing me. Can't. Move. I think you've paralysed me. What a shame. Looks like you'll have to make breakfast." A giggle escapes her lips but she tries to muffle the rest with her hands. "Ill be making breakfast but you're getting none of it." She stands up and marches out of the room.

I smile as I walk down the hall to the kitchen. Things seemed like they were getting back to normal and what was happening between Hayley and I felt completely natural. I knew we were meant to be together.

"So what are you making?" I ask, curious. "Pancakes." She says as she gets out some bowls and a pan. "Can I have some too?" I ask, walking up to her and snaking my arms around her waist. "No, you attacked me with tickles and then said I was crushing you!" She tries again to fight back a smile. She's too damn cute. "Yeah, well.. I nearly died when my foot got caught. I could've broken my neck!" I remind her, kissing her neck. "Hmm, I'll take that into consideration." She pauses. "Okay, I've considered it and I've decided I'll make you pancakes, since I nearly lost you back there." I can't help but smile. I let her go and grab the milk and eggs from the fridge. She's staring at me. "What are you doing?"

"_I'm_ going to make us pancakes." Did she really think I'd make her cook us breakfast? "Fine. Make it snappy though, I'm hungry!" she laughs as she sprints out of the kitchen. I think about chasing her but I have an armful of eggs. "And don't burn them!" She yells from my room. I smile bigger. "I'm not promising anything!" I yell back.

After a few minutes she returns to the kitchen. "I'm gunna call Jeremy and tell him to come over."

Of course. We needed to tell him what was going on. I would feel bad for leaving him out if Kat wasn't in the country visiting him. "I wonder how he'll react." Hayley says, with her phone to her ear, waiting for Jeremy to answer. He's known for years how I feel about Hayley. He was the only one I told because he was the only one who seemed to notice. He says that I look at Hayley the way he looks at Kat.

"He'll be here soon. I told him you were making pancakes. He said that's not such a good idea."

"What? I'm a brilliant cook. I've never burnt a single thing!" I lie.

* * *

><p>"Oh." Jeremy says once we've told him everything, with a mouthful of perfectly cooked pancake. "I did not see this coming. At all. Can you please pass me the maple syrup."<p>

"He knew, didn't he." Hayley says matter-of-factly, looking at me.

"S'about time too. I swear I could cut the sexual tension with a knife." We both stare at Jeremy and then at each other. I shrug. I guess that's true. I start to smile as soon as she does. "Thanks for the ..support, Jerm." She says.

"In all seriousness, I'm very happy for you guys. I know how much Taylor loves you, Hayley. It's more than anyone else ever has, and will." That was definitely true. I look down and shift awkwardly in my seat. I can feel Hayley's eyes on me. It felt different hearing it from another person. It made it feel more real and I started to feel silly for not telling her sooner. "But if y'all start bickering while I'm stuck with you on tour I will cut your heads off." He grins. I look at Hayley, worried. She and Josh used to argue a lot at the end of our Riot! tour, though I don't put any blame on Hayley. Josh would start fights with her over nothing and she'd try to defend herself. We all tried to.

She grins back at him, seeing the funny side. "Thanks man." I say giving him a pat on the shoulder. I knew Jeremy would be completely supportive but I doubt everyone else will handle it in the same manner. Not after what happened last time two band members got together. I wasn't going to make the same mistakes, and I was not Josh Farro.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayley's POV;

Jeremy and Kat had been inviting Taylor and I everywhere as a couple since we had told them about us. It was nice, and it was different. Chad and I never really had the time to hang out with everyone, and when we did it was awkward. But we all used to have fun when I was with Josh..

We all decided to go to the movies since we hadn't been in a while and I was excited to forget about the world for a few hours.

Jeremy and Kat weren't going to tell us which movie we were going to see until we got to the theatre door. It's this stupid little tradition the guys and I have had for ages.

Taylor takes my hand in his as we walk through the lobby. I lift our interlocked hands to my lips and kiss the back of his hand. He smiles and then lifts them up to his lips and kisses mine. I lean into him and smile into his chest. He lets go of my hand and wraps the arm around me.

"Common guys, what's going on back there?" he calls with a grin and stops so we can catch up with them.

We get to the theatre entrance and "Tron: Legacy" scrolls along the top of the door in neon blue lights. "I heard this ones good." Taylor says. "Oh sweet, I've been wanting to see this." I add. It was true though I would've thought he'd pick something low key for this kind of situation. We tag on the end of the line to get into the movie. I put my arms around Taylor and rest my head on his chest. He slowly rubs my back and kisses the top of my head. I notice people start to come out of the theatre next to ours. I look up at Taylor and he leans down and gives me a kiss on the lips. I get on my tippy toes to give him one back.

"Oh great." Jeremy says, sounding exasperated. Taylor and I both stop and turn to see what's wrong.

Josh is staring at me. It takes me a moment to actually believe that it's him. Just standing over there. Jenna is with him. They must've come out of that theatre. His eyes dart back and forth between Taylor and I. All the feelings of pain and grief he caused instantly rush back into my body. I want to scream, I want to rip his face off. I want to run. I pathetically glare at him instead and turn back to Taylor. He doesn't deserve any of my attention.

"Taylor?" Josh says and I hear his footsteps approach us. I turn again to see he's only a few metres away and I cower back into Taylor. He puts his arm protectively around me and positions himself slightly in front of me. "What are you doing with _her_?" Josh almost spits, disgusted at the idea. That was a low blow. I was once something he loved and cherished. Taylor doesn't reply so Josh steps closer. "I saw you two just then. I thought you were my friend!" he yells, getting in Taylors face. Jeremy edges closer to us. "What makes you think I'm still your friend?" Taylor smirks, almost laughing. I chuckle into his chest and look up to see a fist flying towards us. I suddenly feel Taylor stagger backwards, pulling me with him. He lets go of me but I grab his arm, not caring if I fall. "Taylor?" I yelp.

Blood trickles down his face.

Josh quickly steps back, shaking out his hand. "What the hell dude? You're completely psychotic!" Jeremy shouts. "Go to hell!" Josh yells back, grabbing Jenna and heading for the exit. Jeremy follows them.

"Tay?" I yelp again. He's covering his nose with his bloody hands. "Owh. Damn that hurts." he groans. I quickly take off my scarf, bunch it up and lift it to his face. He takes it and presses it against his nose, flinching. I panic, knowing he must be in a lot of pain. "I think it's broken." He sees my worried expression. "I'm alright, Hayles. It looks worse than what it actually is."

"We need to take you to the hospital. I'll try find Jeremy." Kat says and rushes off in the direction he went. "Common Tay." I take his scarlet coloured hand and walk him slowly to the car. I only now notice all the people looking at us. Staring and whispering. I try my best to calm down and look straight ahead.

What happened made no sense. Josh was gone from our lives. We were trying to move on. It was bizarre. The way he said it made it seem he was angry at Taylor for being with his ex girlfriend, not because I was an attention seeking, selfish little girl who ruined everything. Why did he care? He hated me with such a passion that I couldn't understand and we broke up over 2 years ago and he was married. How could he genuinely think Taylor was still his friend after he attacked Jeremy and I and the band as a whole in his 'exit' statement. I don't know what I was expecting when I would eventually bump into Josh. But it was definitely not this.

I look down at our linked hands and stare at the blood. Taylor had been hurt again because of me.

"Tay, I'm so sor-"

"Don't." he orders.

I don't push it. Apologising won't do anything. It can't take anything back.

We find Jeremy and Kat outside. Josh or Jenna weren't with them. I breathe a sigh of relief. Things would've gotten more serious if Jeremy had done something back to him. "What happened?" "Nothing. Tried to confront him but he ignored me and walked off. Pathetic." He says, annoyed. "More importantly" he pipes up, looking at Taylor "we need to get you to the hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

Taylors POV;

"You're gunna have a purple face for a while dude." Jeremy teases, imitating Josh's punch by swinging his fist in my direction. We were back at my house after spending 3 hours in the hospital waiting room. It took a mere 10 minutes for the nurse to tell me my nose wasn't broken, just very badly bruised.

I didn't see it coming. I never would've thought I'd get punched in the face by Josh. I should've been the one punching him because I have legitimate reasons to. He left us. He publicly bashed and humiliated us when we were already feeling so low. He had been causing problems for years and he thinks he has the right to step in and care about what we do. Nothing he does or says will make me love Hayley any less. He only started talking about 'evil' Hayley when he began to screw up his relationship with her. She would come to me in tears because of him. He'll never realise that he caused everything because he's too perfect in his eyes. He will always blame everyone else.

"Its times like these I wish I knew how to put on make up." I joke back. I wouldn't object to the idea. I didn't want the attention that came with people knowing why I had a bruised nose. "I'll help you with that." Hayley grins. "I dunno, you might end up making me look worse!" I blurt out before shielding my body with my arms, bracing myself for a slapping or pinching attack. Nothing happens. I lower my arms and catch her looking at my nose with a pitiful expression. She lifts her gaze to mine and hesitates. "I uh, can't ambush you while you're poorly. It wouldn't be very fair." She gives a weak smile. "Well if you're not going to," Jeremy chimes in "doesn't mean I can't." He gets up and slaps the side of my head. "Ow, dude! Like the beautiful lady said, I'm poorly. Have you no heart?" I kick him in the shins.

"Jeremy, we better get goin'." Kat quietly reminds him. She was flying back home tomorrow and she spent her last afternoon here in a waiting room.

"It was kinda fun, in a way. At least I got to spend time with you all before I left." She assures me when I apologise for her day being ruined as they step out the door to leave. She kisses me on the cheek, turns to Hayley and pulls her in for a hug. "You guys stay safe okay. And here." She pulls out a small parcel wrapped in neon orange paper with a black bow tied around it. "Here's your birthday present, Hayley. I know I'm a few days early but I wanted to be the one to give it to you. We should've organised an early party for you." I quickly glance at Jeremy. She hands Hayley her present. "Naw, thanks so much Kat. You didn't have to do that!" Hayley grins, giving her a hug back. "And hanging out with you and the guys is enough for me this year." Her smile droops a little. She didn't know that Jeremy and I arranged a get together of only close friends and family. She hadn't seen anyone in a while and she needed to be around them. She needed the love and positivity and the distraction. I close the door behind them once we'd said our goodbyes and turn to face Hayley. This is the first time we'd been alone together since I snapped at her at the movie theatre. I didn't mean to, I just didn't want her to beat herself up about it when it wasn't her fault, and I never apologised for it. "Tay, I might go back to mine and grab some clean clothes."

She had been spending every night here and I was glad that she still wanted to. I slept better when she was with me and I loved waking up to her smile. Having the time to focus on ourselves and our relationships was refreshing. It was difficult to do that when travelling, playing in a different city every day. Touring will be different now, though.

"We could always stay at your place, if you miss it or something." I didn't like her going back and forth between houses. Id rather be the one doing it to save her the hassle. "I don't mind where I am, as long as I'm with you. But.. I do miss my bed." She closes the distance between us and puts her arms around my waist. "And it will be even better with you in it." She screws her face up and laughs, embarrassed by what she said. "Aw, shucks. It will be better with me in it, won't it? Lets go now!" I pick her up and carry her under my arm back to the door. "Wait Tay," she giggles "we need to get our stuff."

We're lying on her sofa with her head resting against my chest, it rises and falls with every breath I take. I push her hair away from her eyes and trace around the features of her face with my finger. I was about to ruin this peaceful moment.

"Hayley,"

"Mmmyeah?" she mumbles and grabs a fistful of my shirt.

"I wanna apologise for snapping at you earlier." She slowly lifts herself up to look at me. "when you were gunna say sorry. I didn't mean to." She reaches out and puts her hand on my cheek and strokes it with her tiny thumb. She leans in and presses her lips against mine. "It's okay, forget about it. I was asking for it anyway." She was doing it again. "Hayles, you never deserve to be talked to like that and I'm sorry. But I didn't want you to blame yourself for what Josh did. You didn't make him punch me." She reaches out her hand again and rests it over my bruised nose. She gently caresses it with her fingertips. It felt like it took some of the ache away. She drops her hand and exhales loudly. "I dunno Tay, I just feel responsible when his actions are because of me. And for him to take things out on you because you're with me.. it makes me feel worse. I want things between you and I to be perfect and he comes along and stops that from happening. I mean look at your face Tay! He messed up your cute lil nose." A smile quickly passes her lips and she looks down and starts fidgeting with my hoodie zipper. "Hayl-" she cuts me off. "And then I remember that you've been waiting for so long and you're finally with me and it's like another setback. Josh then Chad, and now Josh again. I'm sorry I mess everything up. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve me." She buries her head between me and corner of the couch.

We were supposed to be putting Josh and everything he caused behind us. I hadn't even been thinking about Chad. I felt awful that she'd been thinking she wasn't good enough for me. We were never going to move forward if we still had these things keeping us back.

"Look at me Hayley." She sits up and looks at me with exhausted, watery eyes. The weight of the past was emotionally crushing her and she needed to get out from under it.

But I was keeping her there.

"Hayles, listen. I deserve what I want and what I want is you." She couldn't argue with that. A tear spills over and runs down her cheek. "I know you want to do things right this time but I just want you to love me. I want simplicity. You had to put so much effort into your past relationships but I don't want that for us. It doesn't need effort if the love is already there. You've been hurting and you think everything is your fault. You haven't been your complete self and that's understandable but I want all of you. I need all of you. I love you, and I'm asking you to please let the past go."

Saying it out loud makes me realise how hard it'll be for her. It was easy for me to let go because I saw how much he was affecting the people I love and I cared about them more than I cared for him. Hayley and Josh had been so close and he turned it around and made her the target. It's different for her. It's not something you can just forget. "I know Josh and Chad will always be a part of you but that doesn't mean they should control you. It hurts to keep being reminded of them. Don't apologise for things they did, things that were out of your control."

I start talking faster, the thoughts I've kept in for years pour out of my mouth.

"I'm going to be selfish. I want your whole world to be about me. You and me. I want you to look at me and not feel bad about anything. For making me wait all those years for you. I don't care anymore. That's in the past and now I'm not waiting. I have you and you have me. That's what I want you to think about. I want you to imagine us spending the rest of our lives together doing what we love. I want to keep travelling the world with you, playing music in cities I can't pronounce, waking up at 2am and writing complete songs together and meeting people who care about our music as much as we do. I want to do it until we can't anymore and then I'm sure we'd find something else to do. Together."

Her pained eyes burn into mine. I look down, suddenly feeling shy and intimidated.

"N..no doubt Jeremy will be with us along the way and Kat if she wants to. That's what I want. No apologies or regrets. No guilt.

I jus.. I want you to be happy with me."

I look up and she throws herself forward, flinging her arms around me and pushes her body against mine. Her tear-filled eyes find mine again.

"I love you." She croaks.

"I know." I whisper.

"And I'm sorry." she whispers back.

What?

She smiles a smile that lights up her whole face and a chuckle escapes her lips. She was playing with me.

She laughs at my puzzled expression and I shake my head and laugh too.

Her arms tighten around my neck and she leans in, kissing the tip of my nose before crushing her lips against mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Hayley's POV;

"Happy birthday Hayles" I hear him whisper in my ear. I feel Taylors soft lips press firmly against my cheek. My eyes open and are greeted by his warm and loving gaze. We had been getting even closer in these past few days, I didn't even know that was possible.

Everything had felt like a surreal blur since Josh released his statement online and I blamed myself for everything. I felt responsible. I even thought I would lose Taylor because of the way I had been behaving. He snapped me out of it. He wasn't going anywhere, he made that clear. And he wasn't going to let me go either. I wasn't to continuously bring Josh or Chad into situations and conversations in the way I was doing before. It hurt Taylor to hear about them all the time and it hurt me to know I was causing him pain. I felt ashamed that he had to tell me not to do it, I should have already known. We're still at the beginning of everything, of our relationship and dealing with the Farros leaving us. The consequences of those had lead me to a near breakdown. I didn't even realise that until Taylor and I talked.

When I was looking into his eyes and he was telling me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, nothing else mattered.

I had been focusing too much on what Josh had done to us and not focusing on moving forward. Taylor made me realise that too. He says he wants to look ahead but I know he's still holding onto something as well. As much as I want to forget everything, Josh and Zac will always be a part of us.

But it was my birthday and I was going to enjoy it.

"Happy birthday to me." I smile at him and slowly sit up, pulling the blankets up around me. "Where are my presents?" I joke, looking around the room for wrapped gifts. I wasn't expecting any presents. I was surprised that Kat gave me one. I hadn't been in contact with many people in the last month so I'm assuming they haven't bothered with my birthday, and no one asked about it either. Taylor and Jeremy certainly haven't, and I hadn't given them any ideas as to what I wanted.

"I thought I was your present!" he says, astonished but he half-smiles shyly. He really is all I needed. He grins as if he heard that thought. "I do have a present for you but it's not here, it's at my place. I didn't really plan ahead very well, should've somehow brought it here when we came from mine. I didn't wanna leave to get it in case you woke up and I wasn't here." he says apologetically. "Tay," I grab his face between my hands stroke his bruised nose with my thumbs "it doesn't matter. I didn't want you getting me anything. We can go pick it up later if you want."

I had been answering calls all morning. It seems people haven't forgotten my birthday. Everyone was wishing me a happy birthday and apologising about not being able to come and see me. I found it odd, but was quite relieved that I could just spend the day with Taylor and Jeremy, but I couldn't hide away forever. I put the phone down after having a 45 minute conversation with my mother and turn to Taylor. "Lets get outta here, I don't think I could answer one more call. When's Jerm coming around?" I think he's the one person I haven't heard from today. "I dunno, I'll text him. Didya wanna go get your present now?" he asks, typing away on his cell.

We get to my car when Taylor gets a reply from Jeremy. "He says that he was up all night talking to Kat and he slept in. He will let one of us know when he's gunna come around." I'm a little annoyed, but we've still got most of the day left. "Alright," I sigh. There's no point getting angry. "Let's go."

"Okay, cover your eyes. Or don't. I dunno!" he squeals from the next room. He'd been in there for a while. "Common Tay, I ain't getting any younger! I'm covering my eyes okay!" I giggle and put my hands over my face. I hear footsteps coming towards me. "Alright, um, you can look now." I take a deep breath and drop my hands. He has something hidden under a blanket. It's a big square shape. Like a picture frame or something. He lifts off the blanket and throws it on the couch. I was right; it was a big framed picture. There are 3 people in the picture, 3 people I recognise. In the middle is a small, dark red-haired girl. On her left, a young curly-haired boy and to her right is a boy with a short, scruffy beard. I have my arms around Jeremy and Taylor. We're smiling sweetly at the camera except for Jeremy who has his tongue out. I can't quite remember this moment, but I know when it was taken. It was from one of our first ever band practices. I couldn't have been much older than 14. We were so happy and carefree and excited to go wherever and play music, because that's what we loved most. The only issues were what we would have for lunch, and whose basement we would practice in. No pointing fingers and no blaming.

I feel something warm trickle down my cheek. I didn't even know I started crying. Taylor rests the picture against the wall behind him. "You okay?" he asks quietly as he walks over to me, putting his arms around my waist. "I hoped it wouldn't bring back bad memories. Only good ones." I quickly wipe away the lone tear. "No no, it's perfect Tay." I smile. He smiles back immediately. "This is to remind you that we've been together from the beginning, and that we will always be here. Annnd it will remind me to never grow my hair long again." He smirks. I chuckle and shake my head. "Your curls were cute." I confess. His expression becomes serious and he takes a deep breath, slowly leans in and presses his lips against mine. My body immediately relaxes but my heart starts beating faster and louder. I find the strength to get on my tip-toes so I can wrap my arms around his neck, and his arms tighten around my waist, pulling my body against his. Our kisses become deeper and slower, and I begin to crave the taste of his tongue on mine. My hands reach for his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. I'm glad he's not wearing a beanie this time.

Taylor's phone suddenly beeps and makes me jump and my heart beats impossibly faster. Taylor moans against my lips and mumbles "Perfect timing, Jerm." He lifts his head from mine and reaches for his phone in his pocket. I release his hair and unravel my arms from around his neck. "Just pretend you lost your phone." I suggest. It was a good idea, but Jeremy would know we'd be here if we weren't at mine. "Hah, that would never work. And he's just arrived at your place. I guess we'd better go." He sighs. "Or we could not." I say as he grabs my present and we head for the door.

Taylor leaves the big picture of us in my car and walks around to me, reaching out his hand. "What about the picture, d'you want me to get it?" I didn't want that beautiful specimen sitting all alone in the back of my car. "I'll get it later, lets get inside." He says hurriedly and grabs my hand. I notice there are a few more cars parked on the street than usual. There's probably some band playing at a house nearby. We walk quickly to the front door and I hear voices coming from inside. Jeremy rarely talks to himself. He does talk in his sleep sometimes. He's probably fallen asleep on the couch. Taylor squeezes my hand and reaches out his free one to turn the doorknob. He gently pushes the door open. We step inside and see that Jeremy is just standing randomly in the middle of the room. "NOW!" he yells.


	11. Chapter 11

Hayley's POV;

A loud noise erupts and blurry figures jump out at me from all directions. My body stiffens out of fright and I squeeze my eyes shut. I cower into Taylor, gripping his shirt tight. I hear some people yell "Happy Birthday Hayley!" in amongst the roar of noise. The screams lessen so I slowly open my eyes and look around warily. Everyone that I loved was staring back at me, smiling. Crap. I start to panic because I imagine having to answer everyone's questions about Josh. And Chad. And even about Taylor and I. I'd been concentrating so much on moving on, pushing Josh and Chad out of the picture and now I'm in a situation where it could all be brought back. I look up at Taylor. "Surprise?" he says, sensing that something's wrong. I couldn't hide from this. Not when Taylor and Jeremy had put a lot of thought and effort into getting everyone together. I grin and turn back to everyone. "What are all these strangers doing in my house?" Thankfully I get some laughs from that.

I had spent the past hour hugging and chatting to everyone, and receiving their gifts I didn't deserve. No one had asked me directly about Josh or Chad. I get the feeling that Jeremy gave them all a brief of my situation before I arrived. My mother and sisters were here too, and I hadn't even told them everything. I was enjoying seeing everyone, and talking about what they were doing and new music they'd been listening too. Normal stuff. Stuff that I hadn't talked about for a while.

I overhear someone asking Taylor what happened to his nose. I freeze, and wonder how many other people had asked him the same thing. How was he going to answer that? I try to concentrate on their conversation as well as my own. "I got into an argument with uh, Josh. Unfortunately he was the first one to throw a punch." He smirks. Smart of him to make it into a joke because the reality of it was so scary. I didn't want people knowing that.

I didn't catch the reply.

Everyone seemed pretty relaxed talking amongst themselves so I quietly head into the kitchen for a breather. Someone comes up behind me and wraps their arms around my waist, resting their chin on my shoulder. "Having fun?" Taylor asks. I spin around to face him. "Yeah, its been fun catching up with everyone. I missed them." He makes a pouty face "Naw, they all understand. They were quite worried about you though. And us. I think most of them wanted to come just to see if you were actually alive." My jaw drops and I slap his shoulder and try to hold back a smile. His teasing was comforting. He smiles and my face mirrors his. "I win!" he boasts. "No! I couldn't help it. When you smile I automatically do." I argue. I notice out of the corner of my eye people from the living room watching us. I suppose it would be weird seeing us like this if they didn't know. "Tay, do you think we should like, say something about you and I.. ..since we're standing like this for everyone to see. Do we even need to? Should I stand on a chair with a megaphone and announce it?" I can be funny too. "Well, I think most people know," not even a hint of a smile touches his lips. Damnit! "cause I'm guessing Jeremy told people. I know Justin told a bunch of our friends. And I might've run my mouth to some more people out of pure excitement." And with that my heart stops. And melts. And explodes. But that ache in my stomach returns. That guilty ache. Guilt because he waited for me. He waited through two long relationships before he got me. I made him wait. It makes it worse that I wasn't waiting for him like he was for me. "So word probably got around, ya know. But if you wanna yell out that you're in love with the most awesomest man ever then go ahead." He says proudly. "You okay?" he asks, noticing my off expression. I wasn't going to tell him that I'm sorry. We've already been through this. We needed to get away. We needed to go on tour. Something to take my mind off these stupid, silly feelings. We are meant to be together so therefore we deserve each other. It doesn't matter what I think I feel. Another stab of guilt hits my stomach. I hadn't even been thinking about touring, or music. What has happened to me? I swore I wouldn't let anyone interfere with my life again. But maybe I was the one interfering with my own life.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I say with a smile so he wouldn't think it was anything bad. "Sure sure. You just want to get out of announcing your love for the cutest and funniest guy around." He leans in and kisses my forehead. "Yeah, that's exactly it." I get up onto my tip-toes, gripping his shoulders for balance. "Mmhm" he replies with a half smile and that smile touches mine, and I instantly relax as his hot breath twirls around my tongue.

I hear footsteps and someone clears their throat. Taylor and I suddenly turn our heads at the same time in the direction of the noise.

"I came to ask why I wasn't invited, but I can see why now." Chad snaps angrily, staring at Taylor. This was feeling like a repeat of what happened with Josh. I didn't even notice that he wasn't here. He never crossed my mind. We left things on good terms, we were still friends so maybe he should've gotten an invite. I know Taylor wouldn't have wanted him to come. Not sure if I wanted him here anyway, which is silly. I don't want to push anyone else away, or make them angry. I hadn't told Chad about Taylor and I. I'd never feel comfortable telling someone I've left them for somebody else. Though I don't understand Chads anger. There was nothing between us anymore, and I was already moving on while we were still 'together', and it felt like he was too. I want to enjoy my birthday, I want to enjoy being with Taylor and Jeremy and our friends. I didn't need anymore hassles.

"Glad you could make it, Chad. Everyone's welcome." Taylor says with a hint of sarcasm but enough for Chad to know he wasn't in fact glad to see him. He would've known anyway, with or without sarcasm. They've never liked each other. Chad ignores him and turns to me. I grab Taylors hand and grip it tightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks calmly. I'm assuming he thinks Taylor and I have gotten together after I broke up with him, not while I was still 'with' him. His eyes move down to our interlocked hands. "I didn't think I had to, and I doubt you would've wanted to hear it." His eyes travel back up to mine and I sigh loudly. The only reason he'd be upset was if he still wanted to be with me, which if he did he should've said something. It wouldn't have made a difference though, I don't have feelings for him anymore. Every relationship I've had seems to end complicated. I know a lot of peoples do, but initially Chad and I ended things so well.

"How long has this been going on, then?" his hand quickly gestures back and forth between Taylor and I. I hesitate. "The day she broke it off with you." Taylor pipes up. "What a coincidence, huh?" he grins. "Shut it, York." Chad hits back. "What happened to your face, York? Someone already taken a crack at ya? Someone got there before me? Let me guess.. Mr Josh Farro?" Chad grins back and Taylors expression turns cold. What the hell is wrong with Chad? He's never acted like this. He should be mad at me, not Taylor. Josh should've been mad at me too. The ache reappears in my chest again. This is all because of me. But I shouldn't let this happen. "Chad!" I yell. Taylor jumps at the sudden loud noise and Chad immediately turns to me. "Get out of my house!" I growl. Chad stares at me, blinking a couple of times like he couldn't believe that I had just said that to him. "You don't come into my house, uninvited and speak to Taylor that way. How dare you disregard my feelings and mention Josh like that." A lump forms in my throat and I try not to cry. "So get out of my house. Now." I say sternly through clenched teeth. He stands there for a moment before backing away. As he turns I notice everyone else had come to see what the commotion was about. Great. They would want an explanation. I didn't want to involve anyone. Mainly because I'm ashamed at how out of hand everything has gotten. They all suddenly see me with Taylor, who already has a purple face and then we get into a confrontation with Chad. That doesn't look good.

Thankfully most of them turn away and continue with what they were doing before. They know not to interfere. I turn to Taylor and he smiles at me. "That was freakin' awesome, Hayles. Thank you." He says in a soothing tone as he pulls me into him. "Yo, what was that about?" Jeremy asks, sounding annoyed that he missed all the action. "Oh, I'll go in to more detail later but it was just Chad being a jealous asshole and basically threatening Taylor." I mumble into Taylors shirt. "I'm getting pretty used to it now, actually." He adds. I smile. "Do you want me to ask everyone to leave? Though we haven't even gotten to the cake yet." Jeremy adds. He's probably been waiting all day to eat the cake. And the quicker we move on from this, the better. "I would love some cake." I feel Taylor kiss my head and Jeremy lifts a big box out of the fridge. "Cake time. Its cake time people!"

The kitchen fills up quickly because everyone was close anyway. I see my mother and sisters looking over at me with concerned expressions. I give them the thumbs up. I didn't even want to explain to them either. I can forget about things quicker if I don't talk about them. I feel very protective of everything since Josh made things public. I don't want to tell people that aren't involved. They didn't know what actually happened 3 years ago. They don't know whats happened since then so they wouldn't understand. I didn't want to try and give them a short version.

Taylors arms are curled tight around me, and I don't care who sees. Most of them probably know by now anyway.

There are two reasonably large cakes, both in the shape of a number 2 with dark orange frosting. Each cake has a line of black candles down the middle. Probably 11 on each. It's simple and perfect. Jeremy lights the candles and starts singing Happy Birthday and everyone immediately joins in. Taylor starts off yelling but quietens down into a soft melody. He rocks me back and forth in his arms and I relax against his chest. He releases me before everyone finishes singing so I can blow out the candles. It takes a few attempts to blow them all out, with Taylors help. I'm back in his arms again.

Another hour and one mini cake fight later, people start to leave. I was thankful yet felt guilty that I didn't enjoy this as much as I should've. I never was comfortable with the element of surprise but Taylor and Jeremy took the time to organise it so that's all that matters.

"Thank you for that." I say sincerely, hugging them both. "It was certainly interesting." Jeremy adds. "I stupidly thought Chad wouldn't come." Taylor admits. "But of course he'd come visit you on your birthday. How'd he know about us?" That was a good question. Someone must've told him, but no one really knew about us. I doubt Chad would've talked to Josh. Not after all that's happened. But how'd he know Josh was the one who punched Taylor? So much for trying to keep things private.

"So do y'all wanna do something for the rest of the day? I'm starving." Jeremy pats his belly. "But you just ate most of both cakes." I say staring at his stomach. "Yeah, but I want something salty."


	12. Chapter 12

Taylors POV;

I knew Hayley didn't have the best time at the party. I wasn't expecting her to, but I thought it would be a nice distraction, and then Chad had to come and ruin it.

I knew there would be obstacles if Hayley and I got together, but I didn't think it would be this hard so early in our relationship.

The only way he could've known about what happened is someone telling him, and I can bet you everything on earth that it was Josh. I did feel bad that Hayley had to order Chad to leave. I should've stood up and done it.

I wake up suddenly and it's still dark. It's 2.30am. I roll around and reach out for Hayley, but all I feel are sheets. She's not here. She wouldn't have left through the night? This was her house, where would she go? My sudden panic and uncertainty scares me.

I hear the door creak and footsteps make their way to the bed. She gets in slowly and quietly. She doesn't know I'm awake. "You okay, Hayles?" I whisper as I lift up onto my arm, leaning over body. "Fine, Tay. Couldn't sleep so I got up for a bit". I draw circles on her arm with my fingertip. She usually sleeps uninterrupted with me, as far as I'm aware of, and I commend her for it especially after all that has happened. "I wish you would've woken me". Maybe I could've been some help. Some people can be more wise in a slight unconscious and sleepy state. I almost ask her what she had been thinking about but I decide not to. She would tell me if she wanted to. Her eyes shimmer in the moonlight seeping through the curtains. "I didn't want to wake you Tay, I'm sorry. But I saw you sleeping so.. peacefully, and I didn't want to interrupt because of my prob-" she stops and the sudden silence stings my ears. She didn't want to burden me with her thoughts, but I thought we were past this. Her problems were mine and mine hers. At least, that's what I thought.

"Hayley.." I say exasperated and gently kiss her delicate lips. She snakes her hand around the back of my neck and deepens the kiss. I feel her warm tongue dance around mine. "Would you want me to tell you what's bothering me?" I manage to say against her lips. Her brows knot together. "Of course I would" she answers like it's the most obvious thing and such a silly question to ask her. "I expect the same from you too, then". She buries her hand in my hair and grabs a handful. "You said you didn't want to keep being reminded of Josh and Chad.. and they were who I was thinking about". I did say that, but it was in a moment of frustration, I guess. Kinda stupid of me really, when those are the people who are causing her the most pain. I was making her keep things from me. "I'm so sorry Hayley. I've put my own feelings about them before yours. I always want to know what's going on up in here" I quickly kiss her forehead "no matter what or who it's about". "I understand, and thank you" she quickly gives me a peck on the lips "but it'll be harder to get over it if I continue to talk about it. I've been telling myself to shut up all night. I think the best thing to do is go on with things as normal and to not think about any of it. I don't want this overshadowing us.. our relationship, though it seems to follow me, like it did yesterday". I did think of inviting Chad though I didn't want him there. He might've been nicer if we weren't - in his eyes – hiding our relationship and not being open. Who knows. "I didn't invite Chad cause I knew it would be awkward, but I didn't expect him to be so angry with me. He and Josh really have it out for me. They obviously still love you". It seemed truer saying it, and it hurt knowing I still had to fight for her. Why else would they both want to punch the life outta me? "No Tay" she objects, sounding like she was about to burst into tears. She cups my cheeks in her hands "they're _jealous_ of you". I snort. "Yeah, they're jealous of me cause I'm with _you". _"They're jealous cause you're everything they're not, Tay".

I can't believe that right now. If I was then she wouldn't have wasted so much time with them. We had been close since we were teenagers, and something should've happened with us before Josh and before Chad. Yeah, I could've manned up and told her how I felt but as soon as I felt I could she was with one of them. If I was everything then why has it taken her so long? Why didn't she tell me? Why was she with Josh and Chad while I was begging inside. Why was I pushed aside? Maybe she only felt this way recently. Maybe she liked only having me as a friend, but during that time I was dying inside. I'd told her the other day that I had been fine with being the friend but in all truth I wasn't. I was tired of being in the background. I wanted to be someones' everything and have them be mine, and even though she just blatantly told me, even though I felt like her everything the first days were together it doesn't feel like it right now. Not after getting punched in the face and threatened all in a matter of days.

I try to stop these sudden intrusive and contradictive thoughts cause its just making us go backwards, but the feeling of frustration is back. And it scares me that some of the frustration is heading in her direction. I love her and my love for her should overcome this. Who cares if I got given a purple face and was yelled at in front of our closest friends. Who cares about what happened in the past?

The only jealous person in this is me.

"Taylor?" a little voice asks. "What were you thinking? It seemed intense." Man could she read me well. That or my face could contort into great pain and frustration. "I was just disagreeing with you thinking I'm everything." I wasn't lying; I just wasn't telling her everything. But now I'm being a hypocrite, wanting her to tell me everything when I'm not willing to do the same even though I said I would. I didn't want to scare her or make her doubt anything. I shouldn't be doing it myself now that I finally have her and I wouldn't let anything take her from me.

She taps my nose with her fingers "All of my thinking is rubbing off onto you. How about we just not think." She suggests and I instantly nod. We've done enough thinking for one lifetime and I know as soon as the new day starts our minds will flood with good and bad thoughts. "I would love nothing more than to not think with you. But I was thinking about kissing you, so what should we do about that now?" I tease. The giggle I love so much escapes her perfect lips and a magnetic force pulls them to mine. She claws at my shirt as I lift my entire body over her and awkwardly try to prevent crushing her, though she's stronger than what I give her credit for. Another magnetic-type force pushes my hand down to her butt and a breathy moan rushes from her throat up into mine. If I wasn't so preoccupied I would've been so amused with that sound I've never heard from her before. My kisses start travelling from her lips down her chin, along her jaw and stop at her neck. The sound of her breathing begins to soothe me. My hands make their way to the hem of her shirt and they sneak under it. Her hot skin washes over my palms and I get the ridiculous urge to tickle her. I'm screaming to myself not to but since my hands seem to have a mind of their own they quickly dig into her ribs and her body curls into mine and a high pitch giggle-squeal floods through the room. As soon as it fades a loud banging noise followed by rustling leaves echoes from outside.

It sounded very close.. almost as if it was right outside the window. "What the.." I question and I quickly but reluctantly get off the bed as Hayley finishes my sentence "..hell was that?". I see a figure run past the window as I approach it which makes me jump back. "Was that a person?" Hayley asks, coming to my side and grabbing my arm. "Uh, I think so." I almost add that they have bad timing but I didn't think jokes would be appropriate. Whoever or whatever that was looked like they were running away from the house but I decide to go out and check anyway. "I'll go have a walk around." Her grip on my arm tightens "I'm coming too" she squeaks. We make our way through the house, turning on the lights and opening the back door. The freezing air hits us and I order Hayley to stay inside. She hides behind the open door but pokes her head out to keep an eye on things. The full moon provides an intensely bright light so everything is easily seen, yet I manage to trip over something that's outside Hayley's window. I look down and I find a shoe in amongst grass and leaves. My head snaps up and I instinctively look around and continue to search the area around the house. Hayley's voice begins to call my name so I decide to head back with the shoe in my hand.

"I found this" I show her when we get on the safe side of the locked door. "Hey.. that looks like.." she looks on the inside and spots some initials 'J.F' "one of ..Joshs' shoes".


	13. Chapter 13

Hayleys POV

We stare at each other for a long moment. Joshs' shoe was outside of my bedroom window. An unsettling feeling rises in my stomach and I run past Taylor to the bathroom. I stand over the toilet holding my mouth to try and stop myself from vomiting. When will this stop? When will he leave me alone? If he wanted to talk he could, not that I'd have anything to say after what he has done. Sneaking around my house in the middle of the night it's not only frightening, but borderline psychotic.

Taylor stands against the bathroom door with his arms crossed looking extremely pissed off. "I'm going to his house first thing, Hayley. I would go right now but-" "No, stay" I mumble against my hand. I didn't want to be by myself. I walk up to him and rest my head against his chest. His arms surround me and I give a shaky sigh. "Back to bed, come on" he ushers me back to my room. I push myself against him in an attempt to get lost in him, to not think or have feelings about anyone but him.

My breathing gets slower and heavy as I feel myself slowly drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Taylors POV<p>

I didn't get much sleep, but I've now learnt that everything isn't about me. It's all her. I want to go to his house and find out what the hell is going on. I would get up right now and go but she needs as much sleep as she can get, and watching her as she sleeps is keeping me occupied. Her parted rose-coloured lips tremble every now and again and her brows furrow as if she's fighting with her thoughts even in her dreams.

I slowly and carefully try to get out from under her so I can get ready. She has managed to stay held onto me tight but I gently prise her hands off of my shirt. I quietly grab my clothes off the floor and change as I head to the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of milk because that's the only thing I think I can manage. It shouldn't have this effect on me. This on top of everything else is emotionally draining, though I can't talk; it's worse for her and I need to be there for her.

I skull half of it and tip the rest down the sink and return to her room. I'm hoping she hadn't woken while I wasn't there.

She had.

"Sorry Hayles. I woke up early again. Thought Id get back in time." I sit next to her on the bed. "No no, that's fine, Tay ..I'm fine." She smiles and I lean down to kiss her forehead. "I thought you might've gone round early to get him while he's still asleep. Big advantage." I smile back "You have the best ideas, but I wanted to be here when you woke up, to know you're okay". She pats my thigh "You're so good to me T". I like it when she calls me T. "I know" I sigh and nod in agreement like it's the most gruelling job ever. "Oh shoosh you. Um, so when are going?" She rests her head on my shoulder and picks up my hand to fiddle with it. "I dunno really. I guess the sooner I go the sooner I can come back". "Mmm. What am I gunna do while you're gone?"

There is something she could do, something she hasn't done for a long time. "I know. Lemmie get it." I open her closet, reach in and grab her guitar. "It might be the best time for it, it might not, but I think you should start playing and writing again." I hold it out for her to take and she pauses. Her eyes flick to mine and back to the guitar. She takes it. "I'll try. I've been meaning to get back into this. Um" her eyes are back on mine "when you get back could you play me that song you were playing the other day? I really liked it." "Of course. It's just a few notes I came up with though." I humbly mention. It wasn't a complete song; it was something quite bland and sad. Of all things to write a song about I picked the worst instead of the best. The best thing has been her, and I know that when I pick up my guitar to write another song it will be about her. "Well from what I heard it definitely was more than 'just a few notes'" she tries to imitate my voice in the last part and pokes her tongue out at me. "Okay, I'm going now" I respond pointing my tongue at her. A sudden pained expression hits her face but quickly vanishes. "Ok.. well.." her shining eyes burn into mine "be careful." She stands up on the bed and throws herself at me, arms clinging on tight. I laugh. "It will be okay, Hayley." Though I can't seem to convince myself. "If he comes at me again ill squeal like a girl and slap him. He needs a few good slaps. Then I'll run away." I joke rocking us from side to side. "And I want you to stay here and not think about it, alright? Think about something else. Preferably me, but whatever" I scoff. Her laugh is muffled by my jacket. "I always think about you, T."

"I love it when you call me T, H." she giggles as I carry her to the front door, kiss her goodbye; a long kiss goodbye and step out into the cold morning.

I knock 3 times on the dark wooden door with the shoe wrapped up in my hand. The door immediately opens and im greeted with a face I haven't seen in a while. "Oh. Hey Taylor" Zac says cheerily. Does he not remember he hasn't been talking to me for the last month? I try not to think about it, though I am finding out after 15 years that this is an extremely bipolar family. Sheesh. "Zac" I nod to acknowledge him. I almost turn around and leave, but I'm not doing this for me. "May I come in?" "Of course."

This is weird. We walk slowly into the living room and I spot Josh and Jenna in the kitchen. He laughs at something Jenna said and looks up and gives me a double take. He looks worried. "Taylor? What are you doing here?" Jenna asks walking towards me and Josh follows closely behind. I inhale long and slow and bite my tongue to stop saying what I really want to and start things off calmly. "I need to talk to Josh."

I sit down in the first chair I see. "Oh do you now, lover boy?" he snarls. I bite down harder. "Yeah, I do. It seems Hayley and I had a visit from someone last night, just before 3am I believe. We caught a man sneaking outside her window." I pause. "What's this got to do with Josh?" Jenna defends. "Well, I was about to call the police" his eyes widen "but I decided to go out and find this person. They must've run off but they left something behind." "What was it?" Zac chimes in and sits in a chair next to mine. I stare Josh straight in the eye "Are you missing anything, Josh?" All three of them look at me blankly. "Wait, what?" Jenna looks at Josh, then to me and back at Josh. "Are you saying Josh was the one sneaking around there at 3am?" He doesn't try to defend himself. "Well we found this amongst some leaves" I unwrap the shoe from the bag and hold it out for them to see "and Hayley recognised it. She said it was your shoe, and she found your initials in it." Josh immediately rushes towards me and swipes the shoe out of my hand. "…weren't you looking for that earlier, hun?" Jenna asks, confused. "no no, this is an old shoe. It must've been there for years.. ..how else would _she _know it's mine?" Jenna relaxes. She probably thinks its better to believe the lie rather than the truth. "No Josh, you were definitely wearing them yesterday and you've had those shoes for ages." Zac explains. Josh gives him the most intense and piercing stare. I think I understand why Zac hasn't been talking to me. "What were you doing at _her _house at 3 in the morning?" she spits. "Yeah, dude. What the hell?" Zac joins in. "Shut up! I wasn't!" Josh yells back. "Why can't you just leave us alone, Josh?" I ask getting up from the chair. "Oh shut up, York. Go home to your little whore".

I couldn't hold back anymore.

I fly towards him and grab the collar of his shirt, his face almost touching mine. "Listen. To. Me, _Farro_" I snarl and shake him and his snaps back and forth. I wish it would snap off. "If you ever go to her house again I will make you regret it. If you even stand within 100 feet from her I will have your psychotic ass in jail faster than you can quote the bible." My hands shake him again. "Do you understand?" His wild wide eyes just look at me blankly. I bet he doesn't care. I suddenly push him backwards and he trips on the coffee table and hits the ground hard. Jenna rushes to his side. "I mean it" I warn Zac as I pass him and walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Hayleys POV<p>

I'm scribbling down some lyrics when I hear the front door open. It's a comforting sound against the silence.

"S'only me" Taylors delicious voice echoes through the house. I hope he's okay. He sounds okay.

I throw my notebook down, jump off the bed and sprint towards his voice. I turn the corner into the living room and am greeted by his warming smile. He reaches his arms out and I run into them, pushing my face against his neck and breathing him in. "Nice to see you too, munchkin" he chuckles kissing my hair. I stand back and give him a once-over. No bruises and nothing appears to be broken "So, you're okay?" His draw drops. "Of course I'm okay! You need to have a little more faith in me, Hayley" he screws up his face and pretends to cry. _I _want to cry cause of his adorableness. "Aww you're right, Im sorry T" I get on my tip-toes and bombard his cherry-red lips with kisses "So what happened?" He sits down on the couch and pulls me onto his lap. "Well firstly, Zac answered the door and acted like nothing was wrong. Like how he'd use to talk to me. It was weird and kinda wanted to run" His eyes wander away from my gaze. Taylor never talks about Zac, though I understand how much it must be hurting him. To be completely cut off from him without reason or explanation and then suddenly he acts like they're best friends again. I wish he would talk to me about it.

"You're so strong for staying" I run the back of my finger along his jaw, from his ear to his chin and back again. He went there for me, and ran into his own troubles but stayed anyway. He smiles at the ground.

"I thought I'd just be talking to Josh, but Jenna and Zac hung around which I guessed worked in my favour. Josh denied everything of course, saying it must've been an old shoe.. whatever. Zac disagreed, he said Josh was wearing them yesterday. Everyone got mad at each other." He chuckles and then frowns. "Um, and Josh said some ..things and just I lost it. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, told him to leave you alone or I'd make sure he'd regret it. Then I pushed him back and he tripped over things and it sounded like he hit the ground pretty hard. I didn't stop to check. I just left." He sighs "I know I shouldn't feel bad about it but I do". I grin up at him. His caring soul never lets up even towards someone who doesn't deserve it. "He'll be fine T. If anything, it won't be worse than what he did to you." That, and add all the emotional stress he's caused us. "Yeah I guess. So I hope it means we won't be bothered by him anymore".

"Thank you for doing that, T. I should've done it mys-" "aah nuh don't you dare, missy. And that's okay. Did you manage to write anything?" "Yes I did. Hold please." I put a finger to his lips then jump off his lap and run to my room. I walk back juggling two guitars and my notebook clenched between my teeth. I pass him his guitar and hesitantly hand my notebook over. It's embarrassing knowing I only wrote 4 lines of possible lyrics. I thought my mind would be bursting with ideas but maybe I need some more time to get back into it. A least this is a start.

His eyes scroll across the paper reading the lines. He pauses for a moment. "Hayley, this is brilliant. I really, really like it." He smiles warmly and hands the book back. I skim over it to make sure he read the right thing.

_**In the mourning I'll rise**_

_**In the mourning I'll let you die**_

_**In the mourning**_

_**All my worry**_

"I know it's not much. I just couldn't seem to get many words out". His eyes roll "It's a great start. Don't worry about it". "Can you play me your song now?" I ask as I sit back down next to him. "Um, sure. I haven't worked on it since you heard that little bit of it, so I dunno how it's gonna turn out". I roll my eyes. He shuffles to sit on the edge of the couch and begins tuning the guitar.

The melody starts out soft and slow but it continues with that same feel. Dull and broken, yet completely beautiful. I watch Taylors face intently as he plays. He frowns with concentration and doesn't look up once. I close my eyes and listen, but words start flowing from my lips without my consent. My lyrics begin to blend and synchronise almost too perfectly with his song. I try to stop, but something in me doesn't let me.

"_..in the mourning.. all my worry". _

The music fades as my voice does and I open my eyes to see him grinning at me. "I missed your voice, Hayley. Just.. wow". I feel myself blush. I never blush. "Uhm, could you play it again?"

"Sure. As long as you sing to it again."


End file.
